


May I Lead?

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Developing Relationship, Experienced Watson, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Watson comes to a realization one chilly evening.





	May I Lead?

I had been living at Baker Street for some time, assisting Sherlock Holmes in his work, when I came to an awareness. Now, I do not share my companion’s gift for observation, but I am not a stupid man and I have seen something of the world. Two realizations hit me at once on a chilly evening when we were both sitting by the fire, he lost in thought and me taking down some notes.

I was in love with him. And he was in love with me.

The sound of my pen stopping mid-sentence stirred him from his reverie and he looked up at me, with a slight cock of his head.

“Holmes,” I started, then stopped. If I was wrong this could be the end of a most cherished friendship.

“Speak, Watson,” he implored me, something in his eyes both cautious and hopeful.

I had not become the man I was by being meek. Setting my work aside, I rose and knelt by his chair, taking his delicate hand in mine. “Holmes… you have become quite dear to me.”

His breath caught and his mouth worked for a moment before the words came. “Speak plainly, man. What are you saying?”

Throwing the last remnants of caution to the wind, I rose and cupped his cheek, kissing him tenderly. He stiffened for a moment, then eagerly returned my kiss, grasping my arms. It was quite clear that he had little experience with this, and he chased after my lips as I pulled away.

I took his hand again, pleased at the reciprocation. “You are a most amazing man,” I said.

A playful smile curled Holmes’s lips. “And you never fail to surprise me. I must admit, I have precious little experience in this area, aside from perhaps playing a part for a case.”

I tugged him to his feet and held him in my arms as if we were about to dance. “Then please, allow me to lead?”

Holmes inclined his head and I lead him in a short dance to music only we could hear, leaning in to kiss him again as we halted. He was always a quick study, and any finesse he lacked, he made up with enthusiasm.

“You’ve been in relationships with men before,” he said as we separated, a note of wonder in his voice.

“Yes,” I said, having no reason to lie and knowing I was terrible at it besides. “There is no shame in what the heart wants. And I have never desired anyone the way I desire you.”

“The laws of men are often used to punish and control under the guise of justice,” said Holmes.

I knew this, of course, not only from my own experience, but from seeing the way he’d allowed supposed criminals to slip free when the application of the law would have been unjust. Lestrade turned a blind eye, which was a large reason for their mutual respect and collaboration. “How can affection be unlawful?” I asked. 

Holmes stepped close to me again. “My dear Watson, I am grateful, as always, for your boldness.”

I wrapped an arm around his waist. “To keep you at arm's length would be to deny my very soul,” I said, leaning in to kiss his throat.

He sighed happily. “I’ve always known where my affections lie, but I have never sought out companionship.”

“I am here,” I promised.

“And I am grateful.” He pulled me closer, nuzzling my throat in return.

“May I take you to bed?” I asked, pulling back and studying his face.

He smiled brilliantly at me. “Lead the way.”

Holding his hand in mine I led him to my bedroom. “If this is too much or too fast, tell me.”

Holmes shook his head and crowded me against my wardrobe. “I desire you.”

I kissed him, nipping at his lower lip as I reached for his clothes. Now that I had permission, I wanted to see, wanted to taste. I wanted to show him what was possible.

He allowed me to do what I wished, stripping him bare. He was slender and angular, a few scars marring his skin here and there. But I knew that he was mine. “On the bed,” I murmured, nudging him towards it.

Holmes obeyed, watching as I stripped out of my own clothes. There was the faintest hint of anxiety once I was nude as well, but he simply observed as I climbed into bed after him.

“I’ll take care of you,” I murmured, stroking his side as I kissed him yet again.

He relaxed in my arms, his cock betraying his interest if the hunger of his lips did not. 

“May I touch you?” I asked.

Holmes nodded and I took his cock in hand. His eyes widened and then closed as he slumped against the bed, hips following the motion of my hand. I wanted to see him in ecstacy, see him lost in pleasure, stained in the evidence of our deeds.

A soft moan escaped his lips. “Beautiful,” I murmured, too enraptured to even think of touching myself.

He cracked one eye open to observe me and I leaned down to steal a kiss. “Close already, aren’t you?”

Holmes nodded and I sped my hand, not minding if this was swift, knowing that there was more yet to come.

Arching up, he came almost silently, gasping against my lips. I murmured endearments as I worked him through, rewarded at the end with a soft, sated smile and hooded eyes.

“May I return the favor?” he asked.

“Would you like to taste?”

He nodded and I moved up to straddle his chest, my thick cock tapping against his lips as I braced myself on the headboard.

Holmes put a hand around the base of my cock and wrapped his lips around me. I ran gentle fingers through his hair as he began to bob his head while I gave quiet instructions.

It didn’t take long for my own eyes to slip close, my hips thrusting shallowly, careful not to choke my dear Holmes. It was heaven, the heat of his mouth around me, and I couldn’t help but wonder what the full scorching warmth of his body would feel like enveloping me.

He pulled back and looked up at me. “What are you thinking?”

I scooted further down his body and stroked my own cock as I watched him. “You. Thinking of taking you completely.”

His eyes darkened. “Please,” he said softly.

“Not today. There will be time for that. No need to hurry.”

Holmes nodded, licking his lips as he watched my hand speed along my shaft.

My eyes drifted closed again as I neared my own climax, and I came nearly as quietly as he did, shuddering with the force of it.

I opened my eyes to find my mess mingling with his on his chest, and his tongue darting out to taste a bit that had fallen across his lips. Despite climaxing moments before, my cock still twitched at the sight, and if I were a younger man, I would have eagerly devoured my new lover all over again.

Instead, I leaned in to kiss Holmes, licking the taste of myself from his lips and running a hand through his sweat-damp hair. He gave a sound near to a purr, clearly sated by the evening’s activities. 

He reached for me as I pulled away and I gave his arm a playful slap. “If I don’t clean you up you’ll regret it in the morning.”

“I want to smell like you,” he groused, stretching like a cat, making my cock twitch yet again at the sight of him. His mischievous smile told me he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Tempter,” I said, slipping away before I couldn’t, and returning moments later with a damp cloth.

Holmes watched me and as I tossed the rag aside and got back into bed. He curled up into me. “May I stay here tonight?” he asked, voice carrying a rare note of uncertainty.

“Of course,” said I. “Tonight and however many nights you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
